Overrim
by willy.hizzy
Summary: The game finds himself in a strange world in the body of his female Redguard Dragonborn avatar. Disclaimer: I don't own TES or Overlord


_Hey guys. This is my new story and it's a crossover between Elder Scrolls V and the Overlord light novels. Hopefully there are plenty of people who fan both franchises. Feel free to give me some feed back after this chapter. The character in this story is my latest character and so far my favourite. Hopefully you guys will like her too._

 **Yonder thy World**

* * *

It was well over 2:00 am. There were only four reasons why people stayed up so late. They were either criminals who could not carry out their business in the brightness of day, crazy fans who were trying to get buy tickets before they sold out, someone watching porn because that's the only time they could get privacy or in his case enjoying a game too much to leave the keyboard.

He had been playing Skyrim nonstop since 6:00 am yesterday, barrelling through the Dark Brotherhood Quests like nothing before adding insult to the Empire's injury and joining the Stormcloak's quest to lay waste to the Imperial Legion. Calling the civil war one-sided was a gross understatement. His character was so strong it was ridiculous. With his dragonscale armour and dragonbone sword he was literally unstoppable. He was so overpowered it got t the point where he could not enjoy a fight, kind of like a certain character in a certain anime. To make the fights more challenging he decided to equip his Shrouded Armour and Mehrune's Razor instead.

And so after many hours he had finally completed the quests and had decided to take his character to his favourite city for rest. He took his character with her followers to Honeyside to rest. It was way past midnight and he was really sleepy. His hand hardly left the sleep option before he too blacked out...

* * *

The next moment he felt someone violently shaking him. He could hear a familiar female voice calling him but he decided to ignore it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he mumbled to be left alone as he had not gotten enough sleep. However, the voice was persistent and soon it became two, then three, all feminine voices. He felt another pair of hands on him and they began to shake him again.

"My Thane!" a voice laced with urgency cried. "Please wake up. This is an emergency!"

The words did not register to him but the panicked tone caused him to finally open his eyes... and got the shock of his life.

What he saw was not what he would call an unfamiliar sight, but it was definitely not the one he was usually treated to when he awoke. The wooden roof above his head he had seen countless times, the voices calling him he had heard plenty of times and the people at his bedside he could never misplace. That was what had surprised him. It was not a sight he thought would ever meet him upon waking. The people- the place- they were all familiar, but they were not of this world.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" he exclaimed.

The voice that passed through his lips extinguished whatever else he was going to say. It had been too soft to be his. Suddenly he noticed that his chest obscured his view of the rest of his body. With rising confusion and an infinite amount of unease he sat up and continued to stare at his chest. It took him a full minute to figure out what it was he was looking at and when comprehension dawned his hand shot to his crotch.

Whatever conclusion he had made from it must have been pretty bad because at that moment he uttered the girliest scream he had ever uttered.

* * *

"What was that all about?"

The one who asked this question wore a red leather armoured shirt with black pants and a black cape. This was the vampire royal armour, the highest grade of vampire armour there was. However, in the company of the two with her, one who wore daedric armour and the other who wore ebony armour, it was by far the weakest armour adorned between the three. The person who wore this armour was Serana of the Volkihar Clan, who was one of the oldest and most powerful vampires alive.

"I do not know what happened," said the person in daedric armour. This was a strong voice full of conviction and fervour. "I have never seen my Thane act like that. It terrified me more than anything. For a moment I thought she was going to use the Thu'um to Shout the house down."

 _Or she would have changed and massacred us all._ But the one who spoke probably didn't know about that side of her Thane.

The woman in daedric armour was Ra'nja's housecarl Iona. Serana had only met her on a few occasions when she and Ra'nja had passed through Riften on their way to Castle Dawnguard. The impression she got from her upon their first meeting was that of a dedicated person who would happily serve and die for her Thane. She gave off the feeling of someone with honour, a very rare trait in that cesspool of a city run from the shadows by the Thieves' Guild.

"Whatever it is that caused her to react like she did we have to snap her out of it. We have an emergency on our hands and we need to analyze our situation and decide what to do next."

This statement came from the ebony clad warrior Lydia, another of Ra'nja's housecarls. Unlike Iona though, she lacked the enthusiasm that came with serving her Thane. No one could blame her for it. Having known Ra'nja longer than Iona and Serana combined, she had experienced the worst of the Redguard's personality. When she had travelled with Lydia and Ra'nja the vampire would occasionally hear her mumble complaints about her Thane's less than sane ideas such as sleeping in ancient burial tombs with draugr roaming around and capturing a dragon just to release it again. And that was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to the great Dragonborn. From the way she looked at the passed out figure on the bed she was likely holding her responsible for their current predicament as well.

"I have seen and heard a lot of crazy things," Lydia continued, her gaze leaving the slumbering figure and moving to the window. "But this is by far the craziest. I hope the Thane knows what's going on because if she does not we'll be in real trouble."

The other two did not vocalise their thoughts but they too hoped that was the case. If it turned out Ra'nja knew nothing of what was happening then this was worse than any situation they had ever found themselves in. For Iona who has hunted dragons with her Thane on many occasions and there was no situation she could imagine would be worse.

This train of thought by Iona was very naive however.

Lydia had been on the Throat of the World when the Dragonborn had fought Alduin for the first time. To date she could not think of any event scarier than that. The sky had suddenly turned dark and fire had rained from the heavens while the World-Eater himself, that terrible shadow from legends that symbolised the end, loomed above her. Although she had stayed and fought there was no other time in her life that ever made her want to run like back then.

Lydia also knew that Ra'nja had been in contact with the daedra. The proof she had was the dagger Ra'nja always carried and the ebony armour she wore. To the normal eye it would appear to be just ordinary ebony armour but what she wore was in fact the Ebony Mail of Boethiah. How her Thane had acquired the daedric artefact of the Daedric Prince of Deceit, who was well known for her bloodlust, she did not want to know.

Serana might not have known the Redguard for as long as the other two but she had experienced the darker side of her dealings with the creatures of the world, and those outside it. Ra'nja was a member of both the Thieves' Guild and the Dark Brotherhood. She had committed enough crimes to last her a dozen lifetimes, though Serana was pretty sure no one knew it was her and even if they did they had no proof.

Like Lydia she too knew that Ra'nja had dealings with the Daedric Princes, the beings that ruled the planes of Oblivion. Those who served the Daedric Princes usually feared their power and worshipped them in reverence. As a Daughter of Coldharbour she knew that to be fact because the god she worshipped was the Daedric Prince of Domination and Enslavement, the Harvester of Souls Molag Bal. In the Second Era he had tried to merge Nirn with Coldharbour with his Dark Anchors so he could harvest mortal souls easily. That was not someone any sane person would anger.

The fact that Ra'nja went out of her way to anger him said a lot about her level of sanity. She was a special brand of crazy. Apart from displaying open hostility to Lord Bal she went and dealt with the Schemer Prince's rival Boethiah. That was merely the tip of the iceberg when it came to all the times she insulted the Daedric Princes. The worst case was when she defiled the sacred artefact of Azura, the Mistress of Dusk and Dawn. No one in their right mind would anger the Daedric Prince most mortals hold accountable for the disappearance of the Dwemer and the transformation of the Chimer. If the current predicament was the result of Ra'nja having angered a Daedric Prince than it was most likey Azura's doing.

"She's waking up," Lydia brought her out of her thoughts.

Sure enough the Redguard's eyes were slowly opening. There was a look of confusion in her eyes as she looked around and touched herself all over like she had done earlier. She pinched her cheek a few times for some reason. Then she let out and another ear piercing scream.

* * *

"This... cannot... be... happening," Ra'nja said as she looked in the mirror for the umpteenth time.

It had taken her half an hour to calm down after the shock she had received. She had pinched herself well over a hundred times now and she still could not believe what was happening. How in the world could something like this be possible?

She was in Honeyside, her Riften home in the Skyrim game. Over the past few months she had seen it countless times, but it had been on her computer screen. Now she stood in the middle of the room in the body of her avatar while her companions stood a few feet from her... characters from a video game she had just recently played. And no matter how many times she tried to make herself believe it was a dream she could not avoid the truth.

 _This is so messed up,_ she thought as she put down the mirror. She gazed at her chest with a frown. _What the fuck! I'm a guy! Why the fuck am I in a female body?_

This was a HUGE problem. She would never have asked for something like this. She had enjoyed being a man and the only reason she had created a female avatar was because she had preferred looking at a girl's arse than a dude's. _Please tell me there's a way to change this?_

"Is there a problem my Thane?" a voice interrupted her.

It was Lydia. She and the others had calmly watched her while she was in hysterics and patiently waited for her calm down. _Should I tell them?_ She wondered. After a few seconds of pondering she decided not to. Lydia was a sceptical person she would not believe her. Even Serana and Iona who were more accepting would be hard pressed to believe her if she told them that she had been a guy and this was just supposed to be a game. _They'd probably get pissed as well. Who wouldn't if you told them all the times you risked their lives was because it was a game._

And so she decided not to lay out her woes to them.

"It's nothing," she said.

"Good," Serana said. "Because we are in the middle of a situation. Riften is gone."

She shot her a puzzled look. "What? What do you mean by gone?" Not waiting for an answer she ran to the front door and pushed it open.

Outside the house was a fog so thick she could not see beyond her nose. It would not have bothered her much considering Riften is usually foggy in the mornings due to it being built upon a lake. But the city of thieves was livelier than this. Even though she had only experienced it as a game whenever she exited her Riften home she was always met with the sound of the canals, people at the market promoting their goods or the sound of Balimund at the forge.

When she had opened the door she had not been met with any of these sounds. It was silence. There was no wind, no sound of the canals of Riften and no sound of people. There wasn't even a cricket sound anywhere in the vicinity.

 _What the hell!_ Ra'nja thought as she stood in the doorway. Her skin had begun to tingle with goosebumps. She was feeling creeped out by the ordeal. Nothing good could come from this situation.

"I need a clearer view of where we are," she mumbled to herself. "If only I could clear the mist away."

"You are the Dragonborn," Lydia's voice came from behind her. "Don't you have a Shout that can do that?"

 _I do,_ Ra'nja answered non-verbally. The idea had not occurred to her because the world she was from did not have Shouts. If the weather was not satisfactory you usually had to tough it out. For someone like her clearing the weather with a pair of words, as cool as it was in the game, was just ridiculous in real life. If she ever tried uttering those shouts in the world she came from people would look at her like she was crazy.

 _But this is not that world,_ she thought to herself.

As ridiculous as it sounded she was in a game world, stuck in the body of her avatar and surrounded by her NPC companions who were talking to her like they were real people, It felt like a plot out of a bad anime.

Maybe magic and Shouts worked here but she did not know how to use them. When she played on her keyboard all she did was press buttons and voila, spell/Shout is activated. How did it work now that she roamed in the body of her avatar? Did she just have to think about the spell or did she have to shout the spell's name like some Harry Potter geek? What about the Shouts? She couldn't even remember individual words of a single one. How in the world would she use them?

 _I have no choice but to try. Man, if this doesn't work it will be so embarrassing._

She took a deep breath and thought of the shout Clear Skies. She visualised the mist before her parting as she shouted. _Lord please let it be the case,_ she silently prayed. Without further ado she opened her mouth and initiated the Shout. The words somehow spilled out as if they were on her tongue the whole time.

[Lok Vah Koor]

And to her relief the fog obeyed and departed, revealing a desolate wasteland littered with bones.

"What... the... fuck... is... going... on... here?" she said slowly. This was no place she was familiar with, game or otherwise.

"It looks like a battleground," Lydia cut into her thoughts by stating the obvious. "But I have never heard a battleground covered in mist before, not even in legends. Do you by any chance have anything to do with it my Thane?"

Ra'nja shot her an incredulous look. "No. Why would you think I had anything to do with this?"

The sceptical look she got from Lydia and the two behind her told her all she needed to know. _I guess I was a bit reckless when playing Skyrim._ She was not planning on charging into unknown danger the way she was now. Back when she was still a guy playing a game it had been fun but now that she was actually her avatar the fun had been sapped out of everything. If she charged into whatever was inside the mist she would die and that was not something she wanted to experience. Something told her that if she died here she would not restart from the last save point.

 _There might not be anything out there,_ she thought, trying to convince herself. But who was she kidding? She was stuck in her game avatar and if the situation she found herself in was anything like the game there was definitely something waiting in the fog. There were likely monsters waiting for you to wonder inside before they grabbed you, kind of like that movie The Mist.

 _Let me make sure,_ Ra'nja thought as she raised her hand above her head to cast the spell in her mind. The shout had worked so there was no reason a spell would not.

[Detect Life]

Nothing. The only signs of life as were Lydia and Iona. That did not convince her that there was nothing dangerous around. The fact that her spell couldn't detect life anywhere made her even more uneasy.

[Detect Dead]

And dozens of signatures appeared on her radar.

"Okay guys," she murmured loud enough for the other three to hear. "We need to get back in the house quickly and try to make sense of what's going on."

No one protested. A minute later everyone was seated at the kitchen table with Lydia, Serana and Iona looking at Ra'nja expectantly.

"I can assure you all this was not my doing," she began. "I'm more puzzled about what's going on than the three of you."

"..."

The room was in silence for a moment. Everyone was lost in their thoughts. The three who sat with Ra'nja had really believed that she was behind it but after thinking about it carefully they each came to the conclusion that she knew nothing about what was happening. Sure Ra'nja had led them into dangerous situations in the past but she was not the type of person who would do so without making them aware of the danger they faced. Coming to this conclusion made them even more uneasy. After all if Ra'nja had nothing to do with what was happening then who was it? What did they want?

 _Man this is so messed up,_ Ra'nja thought, looking at her body. _But I don't have time to think about this right now._

"Unfortunately we don't have time to find out what's happening," she interrupted the others' thoughts. "Wherever we are we are surrounded by dozens of undead. It seems they are heading this way. We have to figure out what we are going to do. So, any suggestions?"

The responses she got were not the ones she wanted, but she should have expected it. In Skyrim she had always decided how to tackle a problem.

"I will do whatever you decide my Thane," Iona said to her.

"I'm willing to go along with any suggestion," Serana replied.

"You're the Dragonborn," Lydia said to Ra'nja. "You have experience with these situations."

 _Oh great,_ the Redguard thought angrily after hearing those replies. _Their AIs have evolved to have a decent conversation with them but here they still can't think for themselves._

She looked around the kitchen. There was a weapon rack behind her and on it hung two of the daedric artefacts, Dawnbreaker and Sanguine's Rose. If the undead approaching them turned out to be stronger than she thought; that is to say if they turned out to be stronger than draugr or skeletons they might need them.

She got out of her chair and walked to her bedroom. On the weapon rack above the head of her bed was placed her Nightingale blade. That too might come in handy, but the reason she was now looking at it was not because she thought of using it against whatever undead was heading their way. If it turned out they could not handle them they would have to make a run for it, and she wanted to make sure she took everything she valued with it.

 _However carrying them might slow me down... or maybe not._

She was in her fine clothes right now and she could not feel the weight of all the items that were supposed to be on her. If that was the case then where were those items? Did they disappear when she entered her avatar? She prayed to whatever god was out there it was not the case. Both her dragonscale and ancient shrouded armour had been unequipped along with her dragonbone sword Ragnarok as well as her shield Spellbreaker. Losing even one of these would be a major loss, losing all of them would be a complete disaster.

 _Please let it not be so,_ she silently prayed as she reached into empty space, hoping the armour would appear so she could equip it. Thankfully it worked. It was like a tear appeared in space and she was able reach into the space and pull out her ancient shrouded cowl. That brought her a bit of relief, however-

 _Can't I equip faster? It would suck if I had to change the way people usually do in the middle of a fight. Maybe I should try that next._

She closed her eyes and imagined herself covered in her dragonscale armour and voila... she was wearing her dragonscale armour with dragonscale boots and dragonscale gauntlets. She suddenly felt stronger. It came as no surprise. Her armour increased her health and health regeneration rate. The gauntlets and boots both increased her carriage capacity with the gauntlets increasing her one-handed damage and boots increasing her magicka. Her sword Ragnarok now hung at her waist. Its base attack was one hundred and fifty-eight while it dealt extra damage of sixty-nine fire and sixty-nine ice damage, a total damage of two-hundred and ninety-six.

 _This is overkill,_ she thought as she inspected the blade. _There's no way a bunch of undead could present a threat big enough for me to use something like this sword._

However she did not make any movements to put it away. She would rather overestimate her foe than under estimate them. If they turned out to be weaker than expected than it was okay and if they turned out to be stronger than expected at least she was prepared. For starters she wasn't even sure she knew how to use a sword. She had never swung one in her life. All she hoped for was that the Shouts and magic were not the skills she had acquired when she got stuck in this body.

She turned to her three companions who were still seated and awaiting her answer. She sighed at this. _I guess I'll have to get this over with._

She raised her hand and cast [Summon Dragon Priest] twice. When the two wraith-like spectres appeared she promptly ordered them to go outside and eliminate all the undead they find there. She had not really expected them to obey and was a bit surprised when they actually did. She watched them as they glided through the walls of the house to go outside. This action surprised Ra'nja even more. _They couldn't do that in the game,_ she mentally complained.

"Okay," she said, turning her attention to her housecarls and Serana. "I want you all of you to grab the weapons on the weapon's racks. We are going to make a run from this place."

"Huh," Serana said in surprise. "Where to?"

"North," Ra'nja said, thinking quickly she followed up with her bullshit reason. "In my experience there is always a civilization north. Hopeful we will find someone who can tell us what this place is. I doubt we'll be coming back to this place but just in case..."

She reached into her pocket dimension once more and pulled out a dozen scrolls. These scrolls were able to summon flame-cloaked spiders and they did not impede her normal summoning. The creatures were not really strong but they were very effective against undead, a dozen of them could probably take down a one or two draugr deathlords.

After two minutes they were all geared up ready to leave. Ra'nja had made sure to divide the daedric artefacts amongst them. She gave Lydia Sanguine's Rose. If it turned out that the undead were more than they could handle they would need more time to enlist more help. Because she was a master of conjuration and Serana was an expert necromancer the two of them could not be the ones to carry the Rose because it would limit the number of creatures they could summon. To Serana went Dawnbreaker, a weapon made specifically to work against the undead. The Nightingale Blade went to Iona because she did not have any means to heal herself like Lydia who had the ebony sword Crimson Blade, which absorbed sixteen health points and Serana had her [Vampiric Drain] spell as well as her dragonbone dagger Dream Stealer, which paralysed and absorbed thirty HP from its targets. The Staff of Magnus went to Serana since she was the only person aside from Ra'nja who used magic and the last two artefacts, the Mace of Molag Bal and Dragonbane, went to Lydia and Iona respectively.

When they got outside the fog had returned and was obscuring everything again. Ra'nja cast Clear Skies once more. The area around Honeyside was littered with more bones than the last time they had been outside and there were two plies of ash nearby, the remains of the dragon priests. _So that's what they are,_ Ra'nja thought, _skeletons._ She did not dwell on it any longer.

[Summon Arvak]

A skeletal horse with a fiery mane and tail appeared out of thin air. Arvak was a horse she had acquired in the Soul Cairn so she could roam more free around the place. The good thing about the Arvak was that she could summon two of him. So she cast the spell again and another Arvak appeared.

 _Things seem to be different here,_ she thought, remembering the dragon priests gliding through the walls. _Maybe the restrictions have been lifted._ "

It sounded too good to be true and in her experience when something sounded too good to be true it probably was. Nevertheless she gave it a try anyway. She used [Summon Arvak] once more and to her surprise it worked.

 _Woah, how many more of these can I create?_

She used the spell again and after a few seconds a fourth Arvak appeared. Now starting to feel excited she cast the spell again. Another Arvak appeared, however the first one disappeared the moment it materialised.

 _I guess four is my limit,_ she thought to herself. "Alright guys. Get on the horses. It's time to go."

Lucky for her in this world where she interacted with the NPCs as if they were real people when she told them to mount the horses they actually did it. _Bethesda should really considered a horse riding option for followers_ , she thought as she mounted their skeletal horse.

And so the exodus to the north began. Back when she played Skyrim the hud always informed her which direction was which and now that she was in her avatar's body it became second nature to know which direction was which.

And so for the next few hours they travelled due north without stopping. Arvak was a skeletal horse that never tired so he and his copies carried them through the wasteland at full speed, not slowing down in the least bit. That wonderful surprise was welcomed by everyone. Back in Skyrim it did not matter whether the horse was flesh or bones, after running a short distance it always tired. Ra'nja just hoped that all magic would be better like she had seen so far.

After several hours they finally exited the wasteland, much to the joy of everyone. It had been a hassle to keep the mist at bay while looking out for skeletons. Fortunately they hadn't encountered any and were now safely entering green lands. The sun had set long before they had exited and the moon no shone brightly in the-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone looked towards the one who uttered the scream. Lydia was looking up with wide eyes and a gapping mouth.

"What's the matter?" Ra'nja asked

Lydia was pointing at moon with an expression so different from her serene one Ra'nja would have laughed at her if she hadn't been on high alert because of her housecarl's reaction.

"The moon," she said in a panicked voice.

Ra'nja looked up at the giant full sphere shining on the world in confusion. "What about the moon?" she mumbled.

It was Iona who finally voiced what was wrong with the scenery.

"Why is there only one moon?" she asked, now she too was beginning to panic. "That looks like Secunda. What in Oblivion happened to Masser?"

 _Oh._ Now she understood why they reacted the way they did. In the world she came from there had always been a single moon and not two so it did not appear strange to her when only one orb appeared in the sky. However, for the others who have always looked up at the night skies and seen the two moons, the larger Masser with the smaller Secunda behind, this was nothing short of a nightmare. She was beginning to panic again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

* * *

"Look, a city," Serana called out to them.

It was after many hours of everyone being trapped in their minds, thinking about what was really happening and where they were. The absence of snow told them that they were not in Skyrim and the fact that there was only one moon in the sky further brought them to the conclusion that it was not anywhere in Tamriel either.

Lydia and Iona had first thought they were on one of the many plains of Oblivion, but the other two who had actually been to some of the plains knew better. If they had been in Oblivion they would have met some kind of resistance long ago and it would have been in the form of daedra, not undead.

Ra'nja had come to a crazy conclusion which was not so crazy when she took her current circumstances into consideration. After all she was supposed to be a _he_ from another world where science reigned, men walked on the moon, magic was a myth and gods likely did not exist. This was all supposed to be a game and yet here she was, in a female body while riding a skeletal horse with one of her companions being a vampire. The conclusion she had come upon was that she was in another world, and it was not Tamriel. If she told the other three what she thought was happening they would not believe her though. So she decided to find someone who could confirm her suspicions before she forwarded the bad news to her companions.

"It's good that we found a city," she replied. "Maybe someone there can tell me what's going on."

- **TO BE CONTINUED-**

 _Heads up: I'm not going to make Ra'nja anywhere near as strong as Ainz. She is only a level 71 character and her classes are in order are Mage, Warrior and Thief so it's spread a bit thin. I have also already developed a Skyrim-Overlord magic rating:_

 _Novice - 1_ _st_ _Tier_

 _Apprentice – 2_ _nd_ _Tier_

 _Adept – 3_ _rd_ _Tier_

 _Expert – 4_ _th_ _Tier_

 _Master – 5_ _th_ _Tier_

 _I will not rate the shouts because it's kinda hard to do that, it would be like Kugane-sensei rating Martial Arts._

 _I'm not really sure if I'll be able to finish this but it will definitely be easier than my other crossover Devourer of Worlds which has not been updated in more than six months. I'll get to it some day._

 _Ra'nja is pronounced Rah-nya._


End file.
